Cuidando a Shinachiku
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Cuando se trataba de Shinachiku, era imposible para Naruto no desmoronarse ante la ternura que el rubio bebé lograba transmitir.


_Aquí Hatsuki con su sorpresiva aparición, ni yo sé cuando puedo actualizar jaja si mi cora me dice que actualice a las 3am pues así será(?) ok no :v_

 _Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 ** _[ Cuidando a Shinachiku ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _._

Después de haber estado fuera alrededor de tres días debido a una misión, apenas dio su reporte Naruto salió disparado de la oficina del Hokage deseoso por estar nuevamente junto a su esposa e hijo y corrió bajo el potente sol entusiasmado por regresar a casa.

–¡Sakura chan! ¡Ya regresé! –Gritó el rubio, anunciando su llegada jadeando por recuperar el aliento.

Aguardó unos segundos en la entrada a la espera de que Sakura se apareciera para recibirlo, sin embargo, no oyó ni siquiera un solo ruido dentro de la casa y eso ocasionó que todo el entusiasmo que recorría su cuerpo pasase a ser preocupación pura. ¿A lo mejor ella solo había salido y él estaba siendo un exagerado? Que ese fuera el caso era lo que esperaba.

Alarmado, finalmente entró y registró cada rincón del hogar con la esperanza de encontrar a su esposa haciendo cualquier otra cosa, saber que todo andaba bien era lo único que le importaba y al no tener éxito en el primer piso, aún más intranquilo subió por las escaleras para seguir con su inspección.

Un peso se le quitó de encima al entrar a la habitación matrimonial y ver allí recostada sobre la cama a Sakura con Shinachiku en sus piernas.

–¿Naruto? ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? –Preguntó Sakura volteando a mirarlo. –¿En qué momento llegaste?

–Justo ahora. –Ignorando el alboroto de hace unos momentos caminó hacia la pelirosa, al tenerlo de frente se inclinó ligeramente y con picardía en su voz dijo. –¿Es esa la forma correcta de recibir a tu esposo?

Sakura, riendo por su comentario acercó su rostro al del Uzumaki dándole un corto beso en sus labios. –Bienvenido a casa, cariño.

–Jeje los eché de menos a los dos, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de venir corriendo solo para poder verlos.

–No has respondido mi otra pregunta todavía ¿Por qué parecías estar tan preocupado hace un rato?

–Bueno… –Titubeó Naruto, esperaba que Sakura olvidara su alteración de hace un rato. –Me extrañó no haberte escuchado cuando llegué, creí que algo podía haberles sucedido.

–Lamento no haber bajado en cuanto llegaste, creo que no te oí por estar pasando tiempo con este pequeño que está aquí. –Respondió ella, alzando al bebé por el aire con afecto.

–Si sigues actuando de esa manera acabaré poniéndome celoso ¿Sabes? –Bromeó sentándose en el borde de la cama, acariciando la cabeza de Shinachiku.

Ante la inocente broma del rubio, Sakura divertidamente respondió de la misma forma.

–¿Celoso de tu propio hijo? Pasaste de tener celos de cualquier hombre de la aldea a tener celos de un bebé ¿Quién lo diría?

Entre broma y broma la atención de ambos repentinamente se vio atraída por el niño entre los brazos de la kunoichi, Shinachiku no solo se caracterizaba por heredar el especial color jade de ojos como los de su madre o por la ternura que aparentemente lograba cautivarlos, sino también por ser un bebé que lo único que hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad era llorar.

–Sostenlo un momento. –Pidió Sakura tendiéndole el bebé al rubio, quien inmediatamente obedeció. –Enseguida vuelvo.

–Espera ¿A dónde vas? –Naruto no obtuvo respuesta, pues la pelirosa ya había abandonado la habitación.

Sin tener otra opción más que esperar por el regreso de su esposa, Naruto caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación meciendo al bebé que lloraba en sus brazos intentando calmar sus constantes llantos, sin embargo, sus intentos no surtieron ningún efecto.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que Sakura cruzó nuevamente la puerta y se sentó en la cama con un biberón en sus manos.

–¿Un biberón? ¿Cómo supiste que por eso estaba llorando?

–Créeme, llora por lo mismo todos los días a la misma hora, solo tiene hambre.

–Vaya, acabaste descubriéndolo tú misma. –La brillante sonrisa que Naruto suele llevar, se transformó en una sonrisa que enseñaba cierta tristeza en ella. –Paso tanto tiempo en misiones que me he perdido la oportunidad de conocer las mañas de mi propio hijo…

–Naruto… –Sakura no pudo evitar sentir la misma tristeza con las palabras del rubio ninja.

Era su esposo, sabía muy bien que ha de estar pasando por su mente en esos momentos y que él se sintiera como si estuviera perdiéndose parte de la vida de Shinachiku la hacía sentir una punzada en el corazón.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y curvando una amistosa sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura dijo. –Naruto ¿Quieres alimentar a Shinachiku?

–¿Q-Qué? ¿Quieres que yo le dé el biberón? ¿Me estás hablando a mí?

–Por supuesto que te estoy hablando a ti, no hay nadie más aquí además de nosotros. ¿Acaso no quieres?

–No es eso, apenas soy capaz de cargarlo con ambas manos ¿C-Cómo le haría para darle el biberón al mismo tiempo?

Gracias a los nervios que surgíannotablemente del ninja, Sakura no logró contener sus risas.

–Yo te enseñaré como hacerlo ¿Está bien? Siéntate aquí. –Pidió ella, palmeando con su mano un espacio vacío a su lado.

Naruto cedió a la petición de la pelirosa y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Con él listo, Sakura se acomodó sentándose de rodillas para verlo de frente.

–No seas tan miedoso, estás tan nervioso que parece que vas a desmayarte.

–No puedo evitarlo ¿Qué pasa si se me cae? –Preguntó él, refiriéndose a Shinachiku.

–No se te caerá, alimentar un bebé no tiene ninguna ciencia y si algo llega a suceder para eso estoy yo.

Dedicándole calma y paciencia, le indicó al Uzumaki como debía sostener al pequeño niño y durante todo momento él traía cara como si estuviera tratando con una bomba a punto de estallar.  
Los llantos de Shinachiku habían disminuido considerablemente, lo cual fue de ayuda para que Naruto no estuviera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura tomó el biberón nuevamente y extendiéndoselo a su esposo, dijo. –Ten, ya puedes dárselo.

Tragando en seco, Naruto lentamente estiró su mano hasta al fin tener el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos, hecho esto le dedicó una mirada inseguraa la mujer frente a él, a lo que ella lo animó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dudoso de lo que hacía, acercó el biberón hasta la boca del pequeño rubio para alimentarlo.

–Mira Sakura chan ¡Está bebiendo, está bebiendo! –Exclamó él emocionado al ver como su hijo con tranquilidad bebía del biberón, vaciándolo poco a poco.

–¿Ya ves? No era muy difícil hacerlo después de todo ¿No?

–No vayas a decirme "te lo dije" ¿eh?, tenías razón.

En silencio, Sakura observó cómo su esposo alimentaba y a su vez contemplaba el apacible rostro del pequeño niño rubio.

–Tu cara me dice que en serio estás disfrutando verme así. –Añadió el Uzumaki, sacando a Sakura de su trance y bromeando prosiguió. –¿Lo disfrutas tanto como para capturar el momento en una fotografía?

–Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, prefiero seguir viéndolos y guardar este momento en mi memoria. –Comentó Sakura y con una desafiante sonrisa agregó. Pero la próxima vez no lograrás escaparte de mi cámara ¿Oíste?

Las reacciones que tuvo Naruto en los últimos minutos sin duda lograron causar gran fascinación en Sakura, cuando se trataba de hacerse cargo de Shinachiku era imposible para el Uzumaki mantener la compostura y acababa actuando como todo un niño.

Ciertamente, han habido algunas ocasiones en las que él no podía estar presente debido a su trabajo como ninja de Konoha, pero le encantaba cuando podía tenerlo junto a ella y disfrutar de su compañía para cuidar del hijo que ambos habían traído al mundo, esos momentos que pasaban los tres juntos definitivamente eran sus favoritos y bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que él volviera a sentir que no está para ellos, nunca más.

* * *

 _Podría decirse que este OneShot es una continuación al OneShot **"La fotografía"** , esta historia NO estaba planeada desde hace tiempo, solo se me ocurrió y ya. Mi mente es todo un lío._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
